Wolf Skin
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: Prince Finn Bálor has just sent his beloved mate Arienette away to ensure she doesn't end up a casualty of war. In an attempt to ease the anguish of their separation, Finn uses his unique talent to wipe away her memories of him. But did he go to far? Will Arienette ever remember Finn? Or will she enjoy her new life in the wolf realm too much to return?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

Let's just be honest here, my biggest muse at the moment is Finn Bálor and I really love writing him. That being said, this is actually my first fic that I've posted featuring Finn (though it won't be my last). I've written a things with him and I'm holding onto it, just to see how this is received and then I'll throw up some more Finn stuff!

Also, there's quite a few more characters than will let me list. So, look forward to familiar faces like Baron Corbin, Roman Reigns, Dolph Ziggler, Tyler Breeze, and Paige! This is also one of the first things I've written in a leisurely fashion since halfway through my school career. It's really nice to finally get things rolling and I'm really hoping you guys enjoy it!

* * *

"You must make a choice, my prince. Either endanger the girl's life or send her away! She is no warrior; she is only an asset to the enemy. You cannot let your feelings for her blind your judgment as a commander and a warrior."

For the third time this afternoon, Finn Bálor heard those words. Every advisor he trusted had thrust the same solution at him. Send his mate away; keep her safe from being a pawn in the impending war. The suggestion alone made him sick; none of them had ever gone any amount of time without their mates close by. However, none of them were prince of the realm and none of them had as much to lose as he did.

Finn sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Do you understand the magnitude of what you ask me to do? To send her to a place where I can't protect her myself? To send her to a place that I can't reach should some tragedy befall her? If she dies..."

"You'll be able to watch her," Bartley interrupted. "During the full moon, every single month."

"Is that to be comforting, Bartley?" Finn asked.

"Prince Finn, the girl will be a distraction. She's dangerous to have in the realm with war on our doorstep! Our enemies know more about us than we ever wanted them to; times will be rough and she's likely to be caught in the crossfire if she remains," Bartley leaned forward and cast an imploring look at his prince, "Please, for the good her life and yours, for the safety of the realm. It's necessary."

Finn pushed away from his seat, the legs of the chair scraping loudly against the stone floor. Bartley was his family's oldest advisor, one of the last left from his grandfather's time as king. He didn't want to snap at the old demon, but his frustration made him tense. The muscles in his arms and shoulders bunched tight, and the familiar itch of his black demon eyes slipping over his normal ones made a muscle in his jaw twitch.

"Where do you suggest I send her, Bartley?" Finn hissed through gritted teeth.

"There's only one realm she's likely to fit in," Bartley stammered. "We've been watching them for months during the full moon and they seem competent. They're a pack..."

"Wolves," Finn roared. "You want me to send her off with _wolves_?"

"She won't raise suspicion among a wolf pack, my prince. They don't age and neither does she. She'll look like she fits, and she can use the magic within her to pass for a time."

"She won't like this," Finn said. "Not at all."

"Perhaps. But you must convince her. Would you rather her kept in a dungeon for her safety, miserable yet close to you? Or in a place where she can be free and remain undiscovered by our enemies? You can bring her back when the war has ended or you can let her stay. If she stays, they will find her and they will use her against you and your family, Prince Finn. Your _mate_ , your _princess,_ your _future queen,_ is more than a token to barter with." Bartley said.

Bartley wasn't wrong, if Arienette stayed and was ever captured by the enemy, Finn's focus would immediately shift away from any battle to find a way to ensure her safety. He couldn't afford the distraction; his _people_ couldn't afford the distraction. As much as it pained him to admit, they were all right. Arienette had to go.

"How? How do I make her safe?" Finn asked.

"Samhain," Bartley said. "The veil between worlds is at its thinnest on that day. It allows beings to pass from one realm to another. Upon the hill behind the castle is said to be a zenith of worlds. At midnight on Samhain, our magic can be used to open a route to any other realm. She will be safe there, Prince Finn, I promise you."

Finn sagged into his seat, defeated and hurt, "How am I to exist without her? Arienette is everything to me."

"Doubtless she will feel the same way," Bartley murmured. "There is a way to spare her the pain. When we're separated from our mate is torture, that's quite true, but you possess an ability to ease her pain."

"You mean you want me to tamper with her memories," Finn grimaced.

"Aye Prince Finn," Bartley nodded. "Just a bit, so she doesn't have to dwell. You can reverse it when she returns."

Finn sighed, the last thing he wanted to do was go meddling with such a delicate thing like memories, especially when they belonged to his mate. If it would save her the pain of separation, however, he'd do what had to be done.

"Thank you for your counsel Bartley, I appreciate it very much," Finn said. "Could I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything, my prince."

"Show me how to ensure she gets to her destination safely." Finn said.

"As you wish."

* * *

Arienette had never seen Finn quite so agitated. Things in the realm had felt tense for the past several weeks, like everyone was holding their breath, waiting for the storm to come. Finn had sat at the head of the table in the war room beside his father for hours on end, planning and strategizing, skipping meals and sweet moments with her. Arienette understood; Finn would one day command his father's armies and rule the kingdom but she wouldn't pretend she didn't miss his company.

When he returned to her this evening it was long past sundown and the moon was shining her soft light through the great stone window. Finn paced for what seemed like hours as Arienette watched him, sitting on the end of their bed, warming a cup of spiced tea between her hands.

"You'll wear through the stone if you don't stop that," she said. "Come relax, Finn. You've had many long days."

Finn sighed as he moved toward Arienette, easing down on the bed next to her. She smiled at him, brushed her fingers over his cheek and kissed his shoulder.

"The war has taken much from you and it hasn't yet begun," Arienette said. "I miss you my prince."

"And I miss you, love," Finn murmured, inhaling deeply through his nose. "There's something I must ask of you... it gives me no joy to do so, but it must be done."

"You can ask me anything Finn, you know that," Arienette said. "What's on your mind?"

Finn began to speak, but a heavy knock on the wooden door interrupted his words. Cringing, Finn rose again and went to the door. Arienette followed, standing close at his side as the open door revealed Finn's closest friend Sami, smiling behind his soft red beard at them.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but I'm afraid I need to borrow our prince," Sami frowned. "You've been summoned to the war room."

"But I've just got here," Finn complained. "Is it urgent?"

Sami chewed the corner of his lip, "I don't have that answer, Finn. I can probably buy you...maybe ten minutes though at most. I wish there was more I could do, my friend."

Finn sighed and scrubbed a hand over his short hair, "It's fine, thank you Sami. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Sami nodded, leaving with an apologetic smile and a short bow at Arienette. Finn pushed the door shut, turning to her with a frown. She smiled, cupped his chin in her hands, and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Go. They need you."

"I haven't seen you in days," Finn said. "It's here I belong."

Arienette smiled, "I know my love and you will be soon. Go; don't keep your father waiting. But Finn... what is it you wanted to ask me?"

Halfway out the door, Finn hesitated but turned to her, "Nothing to worry about right now. It can wait."

"You're sure?"

"Of course," Finn bluffed, "We'll talk about it when I return."

Arienette's smile was the sweetest thing Finn had ever seen. It twisted his insides to have to lie to her, even if it was just a small one.


	2. Chapter 2

Samhain was a day away and Finn still had the unwanted task of convincing Arienette that he needed her to be gone, for the good of everyone. Several days had been snatched from his original plan to ease her into the idea by long meetings and emergency councils with his father. Finn grew more and more agitated as the days trudged on, snapping at his father more than once over the subject.

"You demand I send her away but you give me no time to prepare her! Would you have treated mother with the same disrespect?"

His outburst earned him a swift series of slaps across both cheeks. It was no small slight for the prince to be admonished like a child in front of so many others, and with the demon itch in his eyes, Finn grumbled out an apology he only half meant. While the reason for his first fit was widely understood, accepted even, Finn took every silent step to calm himself; bursting into his demon skin would make him look foolish and petulant. In a more private setting later that afternoon, when tempers were tamped down, his father granted him leave from further council meetings to speak at length with Arienette about what was to come.

"It seems the men of our clan are doomed to repeat the mistakes of those who came before them," his father said, "I found myself in the same predicament as you with your mother before we were bonded, and I'm sure you can recall the consequences of my inaction."

Finn apologized deeply then, ashamed of himself. Even after all the years that passed he was never sure of the reason behind his mothers death. He never wanted to bear the same heartache as his father; eternally bonded or not, losing a mate was akin to losing a massive piece of yourself. If he could protect Arienette, he would do it at all costs.

He found Arienette in the stables, tending to her favorite Arabian mare, Maple. The horse nickered softly as she brushed its mane, whispering to her as she worked. Finn leaned against the stall, smiling as he watched her. Maple was as gentle as they came, but only in Arienette's hands. Finn scuffed his boot against the hay, rustling the dirt about. Maple's ears pricked and she snorted loudly.

"I was wondering when I'd see you," Arienette said, "How was your day, Finn?"

"Long," Finn said, sighing. "And you?"

Arienette dropped the brush and patted her mare's side. "Oh uneventful, I've been here most of the day. Maple and I took a nice long ride. It's been ages since I've done that."

Arienette closed and latched the door to Maple's stall and patted the side of her neck. Finn reached out to wrap his arm around Arienette's shoulders but she danced out of his way, wrinkling her nose.

"I smell like horse," she complained, "I need a bath."

Finn chuckled and reached for her anyway, pulling her into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and his around her shoulders. Finn buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scents of sunlight, outdoors, and dry hay. He didn't care; Arienette always smelled like the outdoors, it was her favorite place to be. He could only hope that wherever she went, she'd have the chance to see the sun.

"Are you alright, Finn?" she asked.

He pulled her back, looked into her bright green eyes and sighed, "No, I don't think I am. I have something to ask of you and I don't want to do it."

"You said this weeks ago and I never heard another word about it," Arienette frowned at him, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Let's go home first. This is something you may want to have a seat for." Finn said.

Arienette's frown deepened, but she gripped Finn's hand nonetheless, squeezing it tight in hers as they walked back toward the castle. It was silent between them, the sounds of clashing swords and shouting voices from skirmish in the war field filled the air around them. Once inside, Finn sent for a bath to be drawn for Arienette. The handmaidens returned within an eye blink with steaming hot water, warm smelling oils, and homemade soap for her hair and body. Finn thanked them kindly but sent them away; this was the first quiet time he'd had with Arienette in what felt like months, he surely could manage with her in a bath.

Arienette pulled the shutters over their window just barely closed and undressed slowly. Finn watched her as she placed her riding boots by the window and neatly folded the rest of her clothes into a small pile beside them. She pulled out the single pin that held her hair up and her bright red curls spilled down her bare back. Finn closed the small gap between them, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his hands on her belly. He nestled his head in the curve of her shoulder as his eyes traveled down the length of her body. She had bruises on her thighs from the saddle and dirt under her nails because she hated riding gloves, but she was absolutely perfect to him. Finn's heart squeezed in his chest, he couldn't stand to lose her.

After a few long moments in his arms, feeling her skin under his palms, Finn helped Arienette into the warm water, keeling beside the tub as she sank in, sighing contentedly. She tilted her head back and Finn cupped water in his hands, pouring it over her head.

"This is quite nice," Arienette said.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in months. I felt like I needed to do a little something extra for you.

Arienette giggled, "You know I don't blame you for being busy, don't you Finn? There's a lot going on in our world right now and you have a lot of responsibilities to see to."

"You're more understanding than I deserve," Finn said.

"Stop that," Arienette flicked water at him. "I don't like it when you speak that way."

"I'm sorry," Finn frowned.

"What is it you need to ask me, Finn? Before we're interrupted again." Arienette tired to laugh to lighten her words, but the truth was just too heavy.

Finn sat back on the floor, turning so he could look at her. "I need you to understand, that if there were any other option, I wouldn't ever ask this of you. If there were any other option, I wouldn't ever think of this."

"You're making me nervous."

"Arienette, the war is coming. We're as unprepared as we've ever been," Finn said. "Our enemies have much more intelligence about us than we've ever wanted them to have. They know where our weaknesses are, they know where and who to hit first. You're in danger here, Arienette. Our enemies know who you are, and what you are to me. If they find you...if they hurt you…I can't imagine what I'd do and how I'd react. You will one day rule this kingdom with me and I can't take the chance of something happening to you. My concentration will be split; I'll worry for you. That's very dangerous for the both of us. That's just what they want, no one left to rule if my father falls and I'm dead. We're not bonded, my father has no other heirs, our kingdom would fall under the control of our enemies and I cannot let that happen."

"Then bond with me, Finn! We've been mated for nearly a decade, it's far beyond time for us to take the bond," Arienette said. "You're a fine warrior, Finn, I don't doubt you in battle!"

"I only doubt myself in battle when it comes to you, Arienette," Finn said softly. "If you're in danger I'll always have my mind on you. I'll be distracted and before I know it I'll be dead and they'll be coming for you, whether we're bonded or not. I can't do that to you and I can't do that to myself and our people."

"What are you saying then? Do you have a solution to this problem?" Arienette asked.

"Aye, but it's not one I like, and it's not one you'll like either," Finn said.

"Tell me."

"During Samhain, the veils between worlds are at their thinnest, you know the tales," Finn said. "Bartley told me that during that time on the hill beyond the castle is a zenith of worlds. Our magic can open a route anywhere one would need to go…"

"You're sending me away?" Arienette whispered, her eyes widening.

"I don't want to! Please believe me, my love I don't want to send you away from me," Finn got back to his knees, moving closer to the tub again. "But it's the best way for all of us…"

"Is it? Is it best for me to be away from the only world I've ever known? From the only life I've ever lived? To go to some strange realm where everything is different and who knows what could be waiting on the other side for me!" Arienette shouted.

Finn hung his head miserably, "I know… I know and I don't think it's fair. I knew you wouldn't agree or like this at all. But Arienette please…you have to understand…"

"And you have to understand, Finn! I'm to go to some foreign land alone with nothing and no one and the only people I trust and love are here!"

"And I'm fighting a war! I'm doing everything I can to keep you safe," Finn said, lurching to his feet and turning away. The demon black itched at his eyes again and he didn't want to set them on her…not when she had fire of her own. "I need you to be safe, Arienette. This place has been scouted thoroughly, Bartley ensures me it's the safest place for you…"

"I don't want to leave you, Finn," Arienette whispered. "You're my mate… how am I supposed to be without you?"

"There's a way for that as well…yet another thing I dislike." Finn said.

"What is it?"

"You know of my talent—"

"Absolutely not," Arienette shouted, jumping up from the tub, sloshing now boiling water across the stone, triggered by her demon heat. "You will not take my memories of you!"

"I can give them back—"

"Oh? And what if it doesn't work? What if I never remember your face or your voice or anything about you ever again?" Arienette shouted.

"Then I don't deserve you," Finn whispered, "Then I've failed."

Arienette swore, sinking back into the hot water. All of the comfort of the bath was gone and she was left with sadness and hurt. Deep down she understood that what Finn had to do was for the good of them both, but it didn't hurt any less. War was on their doorstep and Finn had a whole kingdom of people to think about, not just her. As much as admitting it broke her heart, it was the right thing to do, but it didn't mean she'd roll over without a fight. The thought of being banished to a strange realm made her body burn. The water underneath her started to roil angrily again, the temperature skyrocketing with the heat of her body.

"Samhain is tomorrow," Arienette whispered. "I have only hours left with you. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to. I tried to," Finn said. "Every time I got close I was pulled away or I got scared. I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to do this, but I have no choice. I can't put your life, and the lives of our people on the line."

"What if I don't remember you? What if I can't find you to come back to," Arienette said. "What if you send me away without my memories of you and…"

"And you find love with another?" Finn asked.

Arienette swallowed hard over the lump in her throat, "Yes."

"I don't know. I can't tell you those answers," Finn said. "They're risks we must take. I don't like them and I know you don't either."

"No, I don't. Do you know what happens to a demon when they lose their mate?" Arienette asked.

Finn squeezed his eyes shut; visions of his father, locked in his chambers for weeks at a time flowed behind his eyes. His father, gaunt and sickly and losing his magic after the death of his mother. The _years_ it took before he was the king they admired and respected again. His father had been crippled by the loss of his bonded mate. Finn wasn't quite sure if he'd survive the blow.

He whispered, "I know what happens. I've seen it. I'll only hope I'll live through it. Arienette, if this means that you'll be safe, that you'll live and have the possibility to come back to me, I'll take that risk."

* * *

The courtyard was bright with lights and noise as the Samhain celebrations slipped into full swing. The celebration of the start of winter was an unbreakable tradition that the kingdom observed with gusto. The entirety of the royal court usually took this time to interact with the people from all walks of life, to celebrate the coming season, but this celebration was missing their prince, and their future princess.

Instead of joining the festivities, Finn laid abed with Arienette, his arms around her bare body as she slept nestled against his chest. Through tears and rage and a fair share of boiling water, Arienette agreed to Finn's plan in the wee hours of the morning. Then, she dressed and he led her to his fathers' war room, where the prince made one plea of his father.

"Show me how to give her the mark," Finn asked. "I need to be able to find her when she returns."

Every powerful demon clan had a mark of their own. The Bálor family mark was an eye. Derived from the old legends of the demon king Bálor, the clan had no issue taking the symbol as their mark. Marking a fellow demon meant a small handful of things, but in Finn's case, it would be a beacon that called to him when Arienette returned. So they chose to brand the mark on the side of her neck, a place where she could see it if she looked in a mirror, seeing it would raise the question of what it was and why it was there. It would help her remember where she came from.

In their realm, the eye of the mark was open and its yellow iris seemed to glow. Finn could feel the pull of the mark, forged with his own magic, calling to him if they were close, but separated. In the wolf realm where Arienette would go, the eye of the mark would be closed and appear as a tattoo. The magic would not call to Finn unless they were both in the same realm.

Arienette spent what seemed like hours admiring it before Finn finally called her to bed. They had precious few hours to spend together and he didn't want to waste another millisecond without her in his arms. They made love that night, soft and sweet through kisses and tears, and again that morning, feverish and desperate, terrified of losing each other. They lay together all day, skin to skin to memorize how they felt together. Finn had only moved once to fetch them a meal and even those few minutes felt like eternity. Now Arienette slept, the warmth of her body was nearly enough to chase the chill from his bones at the thought of being without her.

Finn had only ever used his talent to scrub the memories of his enemies. He didn't have to worry about going too far or taking too much away; they had information they needn't and he'd steal the memories of their families if it meant keeping his safe. He never needed to control how far he went, but now he did. He only had to erase him from her mind, he couldn't press hard enough that he couldn't reverse the effect later. Listening to the waning festivities below them, Finn prayed that he'd know when to stop.

"You're thinking too hard about something," Arienette said. "You're tense."

"Can you tell?" Finn asked.

"I always can," she pushed up on her elbow, resting her chin on the heel of her hand, "What's bothering you?"

"I'm afraid I'll go too far," Finn said, "With your memories."

"You can't be afraid, Finn. Fear causes mistakes. You know what you're doing, you just have to do it." Arienette said.

"But what if I go too far? What if I pull too much and I can't fix it?"

"Your father can fix it, can't he?" Arienette asked.

"No. I'm the only one in the clan with this curse," Finn grumbled, "It's not a common affliction to have."

"Please stop worrying," Arienette whispered and kissed his shoulder softly, "You'll do fine."

Finn glanced out the window, sighing, "The festival is almost over. That means it's nearly midnight. We have to go."

Arienette frowned and rolled away from him, pushing herself to sit on the edge of the bed. Finn studied her back for a moment, trying to memorize every curve, every freckle, and every curl of her hair. She moved before he could ever finish, but he only hoped he had enough of her locked again inside his head to make their separation sufferable. They both dressed slowly and walked silently—hand-in-hand—to the hill behind the castle where Bartley waited for them. They could both feel the power, the rippling of the zenith where the paper-thin veil waited for someone to pass through. Arienette squeezed Finn's hand hard enough to make him wince. He squeezed her right back and she smiled through her tears.

"This is it," Arienette whispered, "I never thought we'd say goodbye so soon."

"It's not really goodbye," Finn said, hardly believing his own words, "Not forever."

"I hope."

"I'm sorry I have to do this," Finn said. "I only want to spare you pain."

"I know," Arienette said, "Just do it."

The rippling became louder, like a growl for attention, a subtle ' _hurry up'_ warning to the mourning lovers. Finn exhaled deeply and stared into Arienette's eyes. He saw fear and sadness, but acceptance there. She'd do anything for him, and he only hoped he was making the right choice by her. He drew his thumb across her forehead very slowly; carefully dragging away the memories of their decade long relationship. Every happiness and sadness they shared, every inch of his face from her mind slowly faded away as he uttered the old Celtic words to open the portal behind her.

Arienette sobbed, even as Finn disappeared. She couldn't recall his face, but she knew his love, knew that some man cared for her more deeply than anything in the world. She felt it slip away, emptying part of her heart as it went. The man in front of her was crying, his stunning blue eyes ringed red and she wasn't sure who he was, but he'd clearly lost something too.

She heard a voice in her head, a memory burned in her mind forever. _I love you Arienette. Come back here on Samhain in one year. I'll be waiting for you._

The atmosphere around her pulled her down, tugging, pulling, gripping until the green hills and stone castle disappeared from her view. The world grew so dark until the blackness engulfed her and she felt like she was falling. She wanted to scream, but her throat was still too thick with tears and it came out a choked, guttural thing that hurt more than it was worth. The smell of woods and dirt rushed into her nose and fresh air filled her lungs as the falling came to an abrupt stop and she landed with a thud on thick grass and piled leaves.

In the distance, a wolf howled.


	3. Chapter 3

A snuffling around her ears pulled Arienette back to consciousness. She would have screamed if her throat didn't still hurt so badly. When she opened her eyes, there was a big brown eye right beside hers and a wet snout against her ear. Arienette jumped and scrambled away her back bumping against a tree. Blinking to clear her vision, her eyes focused on an enormous black dog.

Arienette blew out a breath, "Just a dog. He's just a dog."

The dog snorted at her and turned, tromping off in the opposite direction. Arienette rubbed her temples, trying to orient herself. A voice kept echoing in the back of her mind: _I love you Arienette. Come back here on Samhain in one year, I'll be waiting for you._ She couldn't place the voice, but it had the same accent as hers when she heard it in her own ears. The world swam when she got to her feet, and she gripped the tree behind her for support. She leaned for a moment, glancing around at the ground underneath her. She kicked up a rock from up from the ground and smashed it against the trunk until a portion of the bark fell away. She scraped the rock against the bare spot, gouging a scar into the tree. If she needed to come back to this exact in a year, at least she'd be able to tell where she needed to be.

"Um, hey, who are you?"

Arienette whipped around, producing a bubble of black demon-flame in her palm, "Where did you come from?"

The man in front of her held his hands up and backed up several steps, "Whoa! Only you can prevent forest fires! How about we douse the weird…magic palm fire, sparky?"

He was handsome enough, tall and lean with a smattering of black hair across his chest and down the center of his stomach. He had huge brown eyes and curly black hair with the remnants of some lighter color on the ends of one side that was a huge, messy puff that kept falling into his eyes. He looked innocent enough, his mouth hanging open in surprise standing back defensively.

"Tell me who you are and I won't level this forest to ash," Arienette threatened.

Behind the other man, Arienette heard a growl. Not an animal growl, no it didn't have that sort of depth, it was a more human sounding thing. Growing up around demons, and being one herself, made that a familiar noise.

"Dean," the dark-haired guy said. "Take it easy."

Dean emerged from the shadows of a huge tree, a hulking blonde well over six-foot tall with broad shoulders and a lean build. The growl was coming from deep in his chest as he approached the other man.

"Who's this?" Dean asked.

"Who the hell are the two of you," Arienette demanded, the fame in her hand growing larger.

"Listen, let's all calm down okay," the first guy said. "Let's start with names, huh? My name is Seth and this is Dean. What's your name?"

"Arienette. My name is Arienette Westfall."

"Arienette, okay good, that's good," Seth said, "How about lets put out that fire then? We kinda live out here and we'd like to keep it not charred."

Still cautious, Arienette waved her hand and extinguished the demon flame, "You live here? Where is here?"

"It's our own little slice of paradise," Dean snarked, "I can tell you're not from here though, are ya?"

"I'm from another realm, it seems," Arienette glowered at Dean, "Where we have respect for people who are obviously lost. It's clear wherever I am no such thing exists."

"Will you relax," Seth elbowed Dean in the midsection before turning his attention back to Arienette, "Don't mind him. He's a little weird around new people."

"There was a dog around when I woke up," Arienette said, "Do you frequently have strays here?"

"Where's a stray?"

Another man appeared from the same direction that Dean had. If Dean was tall, this man was a giant. He was almost half a foot taller than Dean with long black hair and suspiciously familiar dark brown eyes. His bare chest and arms were covered in colorful tattoos. Frightened, Arienette produced another, much smaller ball of demon-flame at his appearance.

"Goddammit Baron," Seth groaned, "We just got her to put the first one out!"

Dean started growling again, but Baron only laughed, patting him on the shoulder, "Calm down, bro. She's like four feet tall, I'm sure she's harmless."

The ball of demon-flame grew again, swelling with Arienette's irritation, "You have no clue what I'm capable of!"

"And you have no clue what we're capable of little lady so I suggest you watch who you're throwing threats at," Dean said, "You're on our turf and you're the one standing there with a big ball of hellfire that we don't know where the fuck it came from so excuse the fuck out of us if we're a little hostile!"

Stunned and a bit ashamed of herself, Arienette extinguished her demon-flame again, "You're right, I'm sorry. This is your land and your home and I shouldn't be so aggressive. You'll have to understand though, this is a foreign place for me and I'm faced with three very large men whom I don't know, who are threatened by my magic."

"We are not threatened," Dean grumbled.

"I'm gonna ask a question that obviously hasn't been answered yet," Baron said. "Why the hell is your creepy magic hand fire black?"

"It's demon-flame." Arienette said.

The guys looked between themselves, each sporting a confused expression. Together they all said: "What?"

"Demon-flame," Arienette said, "Does this realm not have demons?"

"Demons? You mean like hell, fire, and brimstone? Like Lucifer's minions and shit?" Dean asked.

Arienette made a disgusted face, "Absolutely not. Most of us are a great deal more civilized than that. Where I'm from there's a monarchy among demons, a king or queen rules us. I think I was close to the king…but I can't remember why."

"Sweet, a demon chick with amnesia," Baron rolled his eyes, "The day keeps getting better and better!"

Seth groaned, "God, this is how I know the two of you are brothers."

"You're brothers? Does your family breed giants or something?" Arienette asked.

Dean cracked a crooked little smile, "Is that another weird race of monsters we don't know about?"

"Not all demons are monsters."

"Yeah and not all politicians are crooked," Dean rolled his eyes, "I've never been where you're from but it sounds like you guys are still operating in the Stone Age. Do you even have electricity?"

Arienette mashed her lips together in a thin line. Maybe the place she came from was a little more old fashioned than where these boys lived, but that didn't make it any less of a home. Noticing the crinkle in her brow and the stern set of her mouth, Baron laughed outright, while Seth and Dean at the smallest shred of decency to try and hide their chuckles.

"Listen, I don't know what rift in the time warp you fell through, but things are a whole lot different here," Baron said, "But I mean... come to think of it, how the hell did you get here?"

"I was sent from my home for protection," Arienette said, "I don't remember who sent me, or why they thought I needed protection but I remember a man with blue eyes and a voice telling me that I needed to return to this place on Samhain in one year and that he'll be waiting for me. I don't know who that man is or why it's his voice I hear...but he must be important."

"Maybe he's your boyfriend," Seth said.

"I have no mate," Arienette frowned.

"Whoa, talk about old fashioned. Mates? Jeez," Baron said, "What's up with your life?"

"Technically we're not that far-"

Dean elbowed Seth in the chest, knocking the air out of him in a loud whoosh. Arienette raised an eyebrow and even Baron cast an annoyed look at Seth. Arienette looked between the three men, confused and a bit unsettled. Neither of them seemed to want to elaborate on Seth's half-finished thought. The three of them stood awkwardly, scuffing their bare feet in the dirt.

"Can I ask a question now? Why is it that the three of you are out in the middle of the woods, barefoot and shirtless like it's a summer afternoon?"

Seth shrugged, "We're earthy."

Arienette gave him a look, while Baron snickered. Dean didn't seem to be paying attention; his eyes were narrowed and his shoulders stiffened. His nostrils were flared and his upper lip started to curl in a look that Arienette could only describe as deep-seated disgust.

"We need to get out of here," Dean murmured, "Like now. What are we doing with demon girl?"

Seth was immediately on high alert, triggered by Dean's sudden agitation. He sniffed the air a few times and his face shifted into a similar expression as Dean's.

"I guess she's coming with, no sense in leaving her here," Seth said.

"Whatever's happening, I don't like your reactions to it," Arienette said, "I have no idea where I am and nowhere to go but if you don't want me around just be honest and I'll survive."

"We're not leaving you out here with this garbage roaming around," Baron said, "How fast can you run?"

"Fast," Arienette said.

"Let's test that," Baron said, "Seth you take the front, I want her in the middle of you and Dean, and I'll take up the rear. We've got five miles, chick, I hope you've got strong legs. Let's move!"

Seth and Dean nodded, and Seth grabbed Arienette gently by the wrist and tugged her into motion behind him. His bare feet were flying across the ground before she could blink and pushed herself with a little flare of magic to keep up with him. She could hear Dean behind her and Baron thundering along a little further back. She could vaguely make out the sounds of other footsteps and a few yelling voices but the pounding of her own feet and the screaming of the air in her ears drowned out most other sounds. Seth was nearly a blur in front of her as he broke a sudden left turn that had her reeling to catch up.

"Almost there," Dean yelled from behind her.

Had nearly five miles passed already? It seemed impossible, but Arienette had never moved her body quite so fast. Low-hanging branches whipped at her cheeks and a time or two she swatted away rogue leaves that slapped against her eyelids, trying to blind her. Seth veered right, up a slight incline and slowed to a stop at the top of the small hill. Dean drifted to a halt beside him, neither of them even out of breath. Arienette gulped air as fast as it would expand her lungs; this was a feat she hoped not to repeat anytime soon.

Baron joined them just moments later, his lips curled and snarling down the hill. Dean moved to join him, the muscles in his shoulders bunching up tight, like an angry dog growling at its prey. Arienette inched closer, even as she heard Seth's small noise of protest. Nearly fifteen feet back and away from the hilltop where they stood, Arienette saw three people. One blonde man, who's build was almost like Seth's, but a bit smaller. A girl with snarled black hair, pale like moonlight with her teeth bared. The other man was comparable in size to Dean, but more muscular, with long black hair and an intricate black tattoo on one arm.

The black haired man's eyes met hers, and for a split second, Arienette swore she saw black bleed into the whites of his eyes. He made a gesture, and the girl let out a frustrated scream but took off like a shot in the opposite direction. The blonde sneered up at them and followed their obvious leader in retreat.

Woozy, Arienette turned to Seth, "What the hell was that?"

She never heard Seth's answer. The world around her went black and she felt herself falling. She was unconscious before she hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh hey, everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews/favorites/follows! I really appreciate everyone who takes a second out of their day after reading this to show some love! This chapter is a little dialogue heavy, but everyone's kinda getting to know each other and I'm giving everyone a little taste of Seth/Dean/Baron's voices. I hope y'all continue to enjoy this, and thanks again!

* * *

Arienette woke up in the middle of a huge, soft bed. There was a dark gray quilt pulled up around her shoulders, and her long jacket, socks, and shoes were missing. Confused and feeling weak, she pushed herself upright, rubbing her eyes. Voices from downstairs floated up to her as she shuffled out of bed. Arienette glanced around the room; it had to be Baron's, she decided. Something about the colors and the décor and the smell of it said Baron to her. Moving to the door, she eased it open the rest of the way, hearing the boys talk more clearly from below.

"Look, I don't mind having the hot redhead in my bed I promise," Baron was saying, "I'm just a little confused as to what planet she beamed down from and how she got here."

"That's all you're worried about? We have a whole laundry list of shit to worry about when it comes to her," Dean said.

"Guys," Seth hissed, "Shut up!"

"What crawled up your ass?" Baron asked.

"Our guest is awake you uncouth shitheads," Seth said, "She's on the landing upstairs."

Arienette paused, her left foot hovering above the top step. How the hell did Seth know where she was standing? Exhaling softly, she moved down the stairs, peeking around the corner to the living room. Baron was standing in the doorway that separated the kitchen from the living room. He'd put on a black leather vest but his chest was still bare.

"How ya feeling?" he asked.

"Alright, I suppose," Arienette answered, "What's going on?"

Baron waved a hand, "Nothing to worry about. Are you a frequent fainter?"

"Not that I can remember," Arienette said, "I think my magic might work differently here. I had to use quite a bit to keep up with you boys. You're faster than I imagined."

"It knocked you out for a good while," Baron said, "It's been about three hours."

"That's a bit concerning," Arienette frowned, "I'll have to find out where my limits are in this realm. But that I can work on later, right now, I have a question for you."

"Fire away," Baron said, "…Okay, not really, keep the fire out, alright?"

Arienette chuckled, "No fire in the house, I promise."

"Thanks for that!" Seth called from the kitchen.

"The three of you aren't exactly what you seem, are you?" Arienette asked, "I can't exactly put my finger on what it is, but I can tell that you boys are something like me."

Baron sighed, "We were kinda just talking about that. I had a feeling you were a hell of a lot more observant than we were hoping for. Not to say that I was hoping you were dumb, that's not it… I was just hoping maybe we were a little more surreptitious."

"It wasn't blatant, if that's what you were worried about. I just happen to be a little more tuned into people who aren't quite human, being one myself after all," Arienette said, "What are you?"

Baron sighed and glanced toward the kitchen, "Hey boys! Let's have a pow-wow."

Seth and Dean wandered into the living room. Dean had thrown on a dark gray hoodie while Seth was still shirtless. Dean threw himself over the couch, while Seth moved to stand beside Baron. Baron looked over at Seth, who nodded and pushed Dean over with his hip to sit down beside him.

"So, we need to make a point here before we start talking about this stuff," Baron said, "If we tell you what goes on around here, let's just be clear. You can't tell anyone about what we are."

"I have no one to tell," Arienette said, "And far be it for me to betray the hospitality you've shown me by telling your secrets."

"She's got a point, Baron," Seth said, "She literally just fell through the veil man, she's got no one to tell."

"She's got no one to tell now," Dean said, "But we can't account for later on down the line."

"I only have a year to be here. I don't honestly see myself straying far from here, if you'll have me that is," Arienette said.

Baron raised an eyebrow, but didn't press her statement for the moment, "Look, I know we're in the process of feeling each other out, and I think I speak for the rest of the boys when I say we're still deciding whether we can trust you or not. But in the interest of trying to avoid some awkward situations, we should probably just go ahead and tell you what the deal is, especially since we know what you are."

"I understand that you don't trust me yet, and I respect that," Arienette said, "This is an unusual situation that we're all in. If there's anything else you'd like to know about me, I'd be more than happy to share."

Baron nodded, "Right, thanks for that. Now, so we have everything out in the open, the three of us… we're wolves. Werewolves, I guess you'd call us but without all of that we need the full moon bullshit. Sure, it plays a part but we can go wolf whenever we want."

"And there are more of you?" Arienette asked.

"A fair few, from what we know. Those idiots we had to make a brake from earlier are some of us," Baron said, "They're not part of our pack, but they keep edging in for our territory and it's gonna cause some problems if they don't start remembering their place."

"So this is your pack, the three of you? That's what Seth meant earlier when he said that's how he knew you and Dean were brothers," Arienette said.

"You're good," Baron said, "Yeah, that's exactly right. What I don't like is that we haven't seen the other pack in weeks…and they showed up right after you did? I don't like it."

"Either they're tracking you or—"

"I'm not with them," Arienette interrupted, throwing a harsh look, "I've never seen those people in my life."

Dean raised a hand, "Hey, I'm just saying we need to examine all possibilities."

"So does your realm have other nonhumans?" Arienette asked.

"Who knows, we might but I couldn't tell you," Seth said, "We didn't even know what you were before you told us."

"I'm sure there might be, but they're probably in hiding like us," Baron said, "We're pretty easily assimilated into the normal world. We look like normal humans on any given day, but if you hang around us for a few years you start to notice how different we are. We don't age like normal people; we age maybe a year or two for every ten or twelve human years. We live out here though because it's easier for us to do our wolf thing."

"You were the dog I saw when I woke up, weren't you?" Arienette asked.

Baron smirked, "Yeah, that was me. I was nearby and I smelled something that wasn't quite familiar so I came to investigate."

"What do I smell like to you?" Arienette asked.

"Hey, you two can flirt later," Dean said, "There's a few household things we need to discuss."

Baron rolled his eyes, "Right. Upstairs the last room on the right is Seth and Dean's room, just stay away from it; you'll thank me in about two weeks. The room at the end of the hall on the left is mine, and the first room on the right is the technical spare room. We haven't used it in about five years though."

"Is something wrong with it?" Arienette asked.

"Technically no," Seth said, "It just hangs onto a lot of bad memories."

Arienette nodded, "I'll stay wherever you have space for me."

"God it's like you wanna hate her for being a foreigner but she's so damn flexible," Dean said, "There's gotta be something weird about you. I mean other than the whole demon thing."

She frowned at him, "I don't want you to hate me, Dean."

Seth smacked Dean across the shoulder, "He doesn't actually hate you. He's just fucking weird. He's not used to new people. We've been a three-man pack for a long time and before that it was just him and I. The only reason he took to Baron so quick is because Baron's an alpha."

"So you two are mates?" Arienette asked.

Seth nodded, "Yeah. We have been for almost eleven years."

"Congratulations," Arienette said, and turned to Baron, "I had a feeling you might be the head of the pack."

Baron laughed, "Pun intended?"

"I didn't realize," Arienette blushed, "I'm sorry…"

"No need, it's cute," Baron said, "Now as far as where you can stay—"

"I don't mind not having a bed," Arienette said, "This is your home and I don't want to be intrusive."

"You are so strangely cooperative," Baron said, resting a hand on her shoulder, "But I don't want you to worry about that. You can sleep in my room..."

"Because you don't mind the 'hot redhead', right?" Arienette asked, shrugging his hand away and crossing her arms over her chest.

Dean and Seth snickered from the couch while Baron's neck and ears turned red, "You heard that?" he asked.

"I did."

"Well, wow, Baron way to put your foot in your mouth," he cleared his throat and rubbed the side of his neck, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean any disrespect."

"It's alright. Thank you for that," Arienette said.

"So, like I was saying, you can sleep in my room. I don't get all that much sleep as it is, so you wouldn't be disturbing me," Baron said, "And if you only plan to be around for a year, it means we don't have to touch that fucking room."

"Why is it that you said you only have a year here?" Seth asked.

"It's going to sound strange, but…there's this voice that keeps playing in my head and I think it has to be someone from back in my realm. I hear it so clearly, he says ' _I love you Arienette. Come back here on Samhain in one year, I'll be waiting for you'_. I have no idea whose voice it is but I know that I have to go back there in a year to get home," Arienette said.

"What the hell is Samhain?" Dean asked.

"It's the end of harvest festival, it signifies the beginning of the winter season," Arienette said.

"Ah, Samhain. It's what our side of the world has bastardized into Halloween," Seth said, "It's at the end of October, right?"

Arienette nodded, "Yes, if I understand correctly, that's right."

"Well, whatever shit is going on wherever you're from, I hope it's really done and over with in a year," Baron crossed his arms and moved half a step away from Arienette, "Because if you beam back into the same shit you got kicked out for, wouldn't that be a damn shame?"


End file.
